Q: So, Do You Love Me?
by Blue Feather-Red Feather
Summary: Naruto lost a bet to Sakura, so as punishment, he must interview Sasuke. A new feeling was discovered. SasuNaru and NaruSasu, shounenai, a bit swearing, a bit OOC b'coz Sasu bake cookies, randomness. Add some extra!
1. So, Do you love me?

Yo, BF's here! My computer was infected with virus named 'leena'. 'It' infected every f-king folder in my documents and changed every .doc into .exe (include my fics…TT), but however it didn't stop me from writing b'day fic for Naruto (hugs Naruto plushie)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own Sasuke. They belong to each other. (grin)

**Warning**: Randomness, a bit OOC, un-beta-ed, a 'small' amount of cursing, and shounen-ai of course! Don't tell me I haven't warned you OK, heheh…

BF : It was supposed to be a light humor fic, but the virus ruined my patience…

Bro: (pat her back) Here here… (gives Sasuke plushie)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Question: So, Do You Love Me?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 AM

Uchiha Mansion

Front door

'What…am I doing in a place like this?...' Naruto thought 'Er, yeah, Sakura-chan blackmailed me..' He hung his head.

His hand held an envelope, and he looked hesitated, whether to knock or not.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

………silent

'Oh wait, there's a bell here.'

RANG RANG RANG

…………silent

RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG

………………silent

RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG RANG

…………………sile—

BLAM! And showed a rather pissed off and wavering-death young Uchiha.

"What (glare) do you want (glare), _Dobe_? (glare glare)"

If Naruto was less than a human, he would've drop dead on the spot with foaming mouth. But being the Naruto he is, Naruto just blinked with a bit pale face.

"Oh, uh, hehehe…good morning, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke glared deeper at the title '-teme'

"Naruto-_dobe_ (glare), if my memory serves me right (glare) today is supposed to be a _day off_ (death glare) since today is the _Kyuubi Festival._" Somehow, Sasuke winced when he heard himself said the word 'Kyuubi Festival"

"Errrrrr….rrright! So I—"

"So…" Sasuke cut him off, "I'm _not_ going to the festival (glare) and planning to have a _nice_ _and_ _peace_ _day_ in my own house (glare), so _get_ _lost_!"

"………" Now, Naruto looked like the best imitation of a golden fish that has been lifted for 5 seconds from the water.

Sasuke scanned Naruto from the top of the golden hair, to the tip of his shoe, then threw the blonde a death glare, signed by Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde cringed.

"Uh, er, actually … I came here to…" Naruto trailed off, his right hand unconsciously squeezed the corner of the white envelope he was currently holding. Sasuke shifted his gaze from the bright blue eyes to Naruto's hand. He noticed the white envelope.

"If it was the invitation from the (fan) girls, I won't take it." He put a distance between.

"No, it isn't! It's the interview sheet…"

"Interview…?" Sasuke's mind still stuck to the term 'fan girls', "How did you get it?"

"Err…well, you see… I lost a bet to Sakura-chan, so she—"

"OK." Sasuke didn't need to hear the rest of it. Just the thought of Sakura threatening his blonde has already made him pissed off. Wait…what? Since when it become **his** blonde? Sasuke shook his head.

"Fine, I _pity_ you. Get in so we could finish this quickly!"

Naruto entered the hou--…er, _mansion_, and waited Sasuke closed the door.

Sasuke showed him to the living room. There was a wooden table with two white couches on each side. Sasuke sat on the couch and ordered Naruto to sit on the other couch, so they could face each other. Both sat peacefully there. _peacefully_…

_A few seconds of awkward silence………_

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, and shifting gaze to the envelope, and back to stare the blue eyes. It clicked on the blonde's mind.

"Oh! Er, yeah, the interview questions!" Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of white paper, full of questions and some spaces for answers.

"What's the first question?" Sasuke looked irritated, knowing Sakura and fangirls.

"Um…let's see… 'What's your full name?' …" Naruto looked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared _hard_ to Naruto. Naruto winced.

"Uh, OK, I get it…" Naruto quickly wrote down the answer "…Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto read the next line

"Second question…'When were you born?'…" Naruto looked up again.

Sasuke glared _harder_ to Naruto. Naruto flinched.

"Got it, 23rd July…" Naruto wrote down the answer again. "Er, now, question three… 'What's your favorite color?' "

Sasuke closed his eyes and a vein almost popped on his head. Naruto began to _sweat_.

"Yep, got it! It's Blue or Black…" Naruto wrote down again.

"No 4, 'What color you despise the most?' " Naruto didn't dare to look up.

"………"

"Ok, orange…" Naruto wrote down.

"……No, keep it blank."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up.

"I don't despise orange."

"…uh, but…"

"I said, keep. it. blank."

"Er, OK." 'Sakura's going to kill me…' "No 5 then, 'What's your favorite food?' "

"……sushi."

"OK." Naruto wrote down. "No 6, 'What's your favorite fruit?' "

"……ange…"

"Excuse me?" Naruto dared to look up.

"…orange."

"Oh…"

_Another awkward silence…_

"……next."

"Uh, er, yeah, next question, 'What's your favorite place to spend time?' "

"…no, I don't have it." 'I don't want those silly girls show up on the training ground…'

"Next, 'Height:...' Er, what's this?"

"It means my height, dobe."

"Oh, I see. I don't see any question mark, I thought Sakura forgot to put it in."

"No, you're supposed to fill it. I'm 177 cms tall."

"OK. Got it. Next, 'Weight:...' uh, another weird question."

"62 kgs."

"Whoa, you're lighter than me?"

"It's because you eat too much junk food called ramen, dobe."

"Hmph, you just never taste great ramen before."

"I've tasted it, now go on with the next question."

"OK, now...'Length:...' Hmm, wonder what would this means..."

"...!" Sasuke quickly pinched his nose and wiped something under his nosetril.

"...?" Naruto looked up, and found an almost beet-red Uchiha. "Huh?"

"...N-nothing, skip that one." Sasuke regained back his composure, meanwhile his inner-self scream like this: 'WTF is _that_!'

"Er, fine...if it's OK with you..." 'Sakura's going to chop me into pieces and fed me to--...'

"Next."

"Yep, next question, 'Who is your favourite teacher?' Wow, I would say Iruka-sensei, of course! So who is it?" Naruto was wagging his tail. Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"I-Iruka-sensei."

"Wha-...really? Whoa, Iruka-sensei sure is the best! Yay!"

'Heheh...cute...wait, no, he's not cute, he's idiot...' (As always...in de-ni-al)

"Ok, next question, 'Do you like banana?' Ah, another weird question. Sakura must've mistyped it again...you like orange, right?" Naruto looked up.

"...skip that." 'WTF is that pink head thinkin' ! The fact that it's Naruto read that aloud didn't help me to just ignore it, _damnit_! Banana, sounds like askin' me if I ...'

"Next, 'Do you have a girlfriend?' "

"**Hell**. **No**." 'Girls are freakin' annoying, damnit! Shit, I cursed too much...'

"OK, next, 'Do you have a boyfriend?' " Naruto stared at the question, and looked up. He met an Uchiha stared straight into his eyes. Naruto mistook it as a glare, and missed the moment Sasuke open his mouth to answer.

"No..."_...t yet...I haven't asked him...yet..._

"Oh...OK..." dunno why, Naruto felt relieved, but he just kept that feeling away right now. He has a more important mission to do:_ the Question sheet in his hand. _"Next, 'Do you like girls with long hair?' "

"...because my mom has long hair, so _no_..."

"...?" Naruto confused, but still wrote down the answer: No.  
_  
_"Next, 'If I grow my hair longer, would you like me?' "

"No."

"Rrright, then next, 'Do you like cherry?'... Naruto scratched his nose tip. 'Another mistype,eh...nah...skip it..."

Sasuke stunned for a good 3 seconds, but relaxed back, "Who write those questions?"

"Uh, it's Sakura and Ino. Sometimes they asked me to help the idea, but I only include those fiv--...nah, nevermind. It's not important." Naruto was playing with his pencil.

Sasuke sensed something wrong, but since it was just a small tug, he ignored it.

"So, next?"

"Er, yeah! Next, "What's your favourite holiday?' "

"No, I don't have it." 'Valentines, White Day, Halloween, ...Christmas, New Year, as long as there's no fangirls, and there's this dobe around, it would be my favourite holiday...Yep!'

"Hmm, you're weird...I like Christmas and New Year, it was fun!"

'Then Christmas and New Year it is...!' "No, it isn't."

"Hum, OK. Next, 'Do you like ramen?' Ha! I'll say I like it! So what is it?"

"No." 'But I like watching you eat it...heheheh...'

"Sigh, you're really an alien.." Sasuke glared. "OK, don't look at me like that, next question, 'Do you like naruto?' Ah, that's onbu's favourite food! So, you like it too?"

"I like naruto..." Sasuke blurted out, and stared Naruto.

Naruto frowned. "You're not going to eat me, do you?"

'YES, I wanna taste you!' "No, I'm not cannibal, dobe. Next." Sasuke unconciously licked his lips.

"Tch, now, I think you're a sadist than a cannibal." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut 'No, I don't see that' "_Next_, dobe."

"Fine, next. ' What kind of present do you like?' "

'A naked dobe-chan on my bed with a big red ribbon on his--..' "Book is fine."

"Books, huh?" Naruto wrote down. "Sounds boring. Next, 'What's your favourite flavour?' "

'Dobe-chan's--...' "Green tea."

"Huh? That's not flavour, that's drinks, I think..."

"Just write it down."

"Err...oookaaayyyy..." ' I'm a dead meat...' "Next,'What's colour is you underwear?' " Naruto paused and stared at the question, eyes bulging out. A few question marks popped on his head.

"W-What the f--...!" Sasuke snatched the paper from Naruto's hand and quickly read the questions. His inner-self shrieked loud some curses for rabid fangirls' crazy ideas.

"H-Hey, Sasuke! I haven't finished it yet, don't burn it, Sakura'll get angry to me!" Naruto tried to snatched the paper back, but failed.

"Dun care..." Sasuke kept reading the questions that hadn't been answered.

"Saaaaaaasukeeeeeee..!"

"Give me your pencil."

"What are you going to do with it?" Naruto knitted his eyebrows.

"I'm going to fill these questions for you, dobe. Now _give me that_!"

"Ouch, OK, but don't break it..." Naruto handed him the pencil, slowly.

"I _won't_!" Sasuke snatched it away in a flash.

Sasuke put the paper on the table, and started from the (cough) underwear question.

Q: What colour is your underwear?

A: -- '_Screw you_!' Sasuke skipped it.

Q: What kind of hair gel did you use?

A: It's natural, not hair gel '..._damnit_!'

Q: What's you favourite cake?

A: I h-a-t-e cakes. 'Er, blackforest, mocca and rum, heheh...those are dobe-chan's fav.'

Q: How long do you take your bath?

A: -- '_Shit_! Better check out the bathroom from a peeping camera.'

And so, Sasuke skipped some questions and fill some questions. Some answers just have one word, for example : No or Yes. And some has more than one word, for example: Kill Itachi and restore the clan. Naruto nervously waited. He fidgeted. When he saw Sasuke glared at the paper strong enough to make a hole through it, Naruto flinched a bit. When he saw Sasuke stared blankly at the paper, Naruto fidgeting more and stole a glance or two. Sasuke stopped at the question no 50. He was a bit tired, but strarted to think about the questions.

'What the--...these questions are mostly _random_! Did those girls mixed a lot of questions and then choose out randomly? Some of these are even too private to be asked! Like how many times did you masturbate at home, how much underwear you bring when you're in mission,_ blah blah blah_, This is just **_crazy_**!' Sasuke unconciously brushed his hair with his fingers. So he just skipped those questions and wrote down if he feels like it.

Naruto's heart was thumping faster. 'Did he notices which is mine?' Naruto looked up and when he saw Sasuke still stumble with the middle part of the paper, he sighed of relieve. 'I hope Sakura didn't ask too much weird questions, wait, I think it's ino who write those weird and hardly understandable questions. I only input a few questions, and it supposed to be put on the last part. Ugh...damnit, hurry up Sasuke!' Naruto felt his heart jumped faster, and he swore he could hear his own heart pounding so loud against his rib.

'Just few more questions.'

Q: Do you like to collect flowers?

A: No. 'I only have some in the backyard, and that doesn't count...'

Q: Do you keep your Valentine's cards?

A: No. 'I burned it all last February, dobe-chan didn't give me one. sigh.'

Q: Do you keep your Valentine's chocolates?

A: No. ' But dobe-chan's handmade really tasted good! I wish I could get some more...'

Q: Do you keep your Christmas's cards?

A: No. 'I only kept that dobe-chan gives me. I framed it.'

Q: Do you keep your Christmas's presents?

A: No. 'I put dobe-chan's kunai gift in the safety box, hehehe...'

Q: Do you love me?

A: No. No way in Hell. 'Now, why I must love idiot girls like you?'

Sasuke dropped the pencil and inhaled deeply, then exhaled.

'Phew, _finally _finished. hope dobe-chan feel satisfied with this. If Sakura dare to hit him, I'll poke her eyes out...' "Here, your interview. Tell Sakura that _**I**_ told you to skip some questions." Sasuke handed back the paper to Naruto. Naruto took it with two trembling hands. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Did I scare him that much?'

Naruto read from the first question, but quickly skipped it.

Sasuke wasn't surprised, because it was Naruto who wrote down the answers to those 20 first questions.

Naruto read the questions that has Sasuke's handwritings on it. His hands trembling more, and holding the paper like something easily breakable. He began to breath irregularly. Eyes widen and glued to the paper, moved horizontally so fast.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, and found the blonde's behaviour was a bit different today. It felt disturbing. He thought that Naruto would protested and screaming his ear off, babbling about how empty answers could make him lose his head, or maybe lose his free 'Ichiraku Ramen' lunch ticket. But instead, Naruto looked very nervous, like the paper he currently holding would meant _everything _to him. Sasuke held an urge to rub his chin, even he was thinking hard this time, trying to solve the 'Stupid orange dobe-chan' puzzle.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked calmly, meanwhile his inner-self did the opposite.

"...N-Nothing..." Naruto squeaked.

"I've said that I purposely left some of those blank." Sasuke stated.

"...I know..." Naruto squeaked more. Eyes scanned faster.

"..."

Naruto looked more and more impatient, and quickly skipped to the last questions started from a questions about plushies and flowers. His reading speed decreased greatly.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto of all sudden jumped to the set of last questions. But Sasuke remained silent and keep his eyes fixed on Naruto expression, which is started to changed slowly...

There's a small wrinkle between Naruto's eyebrow, and no longer after that, as his eyes scanned lower, the eyebrows began to knitted, upwards.

And Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't know what it means, but it made him depressed too, _damnit_! The raven haired boy was about to ask, when he saw Naruto stared closely to the last question, a small dim and dull sparkle appear in those cerulean eyes. It's just a flash, but it didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned,' Why did he looked somewhat upset?'

"...hehheh..." Naruto stared at the end of the paper with hopeless eyes. Slowly, he forced a smile."...I knew you won't keep it..." He whispered softly. At the same time, the smile hurts.

Sasuke felt a tug inside his chest. 'Naru-..'

The blonde boy took the pencil and put it back to his pocket. He closed his dark blue eyes and folded the paper back to the envelope. He just didn't want to look at the paper for the second time. His eyebrows knitted deeper, but the smile still there. The envelope sealed.

Sasuke felt a harder tug, and forbid himself to straighten his sore back.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and stared at Sasuke.

"I guess that's it for today." Naruto held the envelope and stood up. "Thanks for your cooperation, Sasuke!" the boy grinned a fox-like grin.

Sasuke's heart jumped against his rib, once. He felt something was going wrong.

Naruto walked to the front door, but stopped half way when he felt someone pulled the end of his jacket from the back. His hand was already on the door knob.

"Wait, Naruto ,_ what's wrong_?" Sasuke asked, with a very small amount of worry in his tone.

"Uh, no, nothing..." Naruto didn't face him. "...just, er..." his right hand pointed somewhere on his right side, randomly. "I was going to have some lunch after this."

He said _lunch_, and not _ramen_.

Sasuke noticed a small trembling tone on that sentence.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto yanked his jacked off, and opened the front door. But Sasuke acted faster. He harshly bang the door closed again. He forcely turned Naruto's shoulder so he could stared at those eyes, finding answers. But what surprised him is that when he found the innocent look on that face, and he _**hated **_it, so hated it that he wanted to rip those expression off the blonde's face.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke soften his voice. He didn't want Naruto ran away.

Naruto just raised both eyebrows playfully, tilted his head, let out a smile, then shrugged his shoulder. He faced back to the door, ignoring the tugging on his jacket. Sasuke shook his shoulder once so Naruto faced him back, but Naruto stayed still. "Naruto, just--..."

"The last five questions are mine." Naruto answered shortly.

"You w-what? but those questions are Sakura's and other fangirls, right? How--"

"It's okay, at least I know the truth..." Naruto whispered more to himself. Eyes fixed at the door knob.

"B-but...you said that, that you lost a bet to Sakura..!"

"_My bet_ is that, Sakura's plan _won't work_, which means, you won't want to answer there questions since it smelled of fangirls."

Sasuke's never seen Naruto talked so serious. It felt so depressing to just see him like that.

"Sakura and Ino arranged those questions." Naruto gulped, eyes still at the door. "And planned to give them to you since they know that you'll never come to the Kyuubi Festival. They purposely mixed some random questions so mine won't be easily recognized."

Sasuke stared straight at him. _So Sakura and Ino...it's not from fangirls...it's actually..._

"They wanted me to put some questions there, and added the last question as bonus." Naruto sniffed and gulped down.

Sasuke thought back and remembered last five or six questions that has a straight 'no' as the answers. The Valentine's cards, Valentine's chocolate, Christmas's cards, Christmas's gifts, and...

Sasuke felt his chest tightened, his eyes widened in realization.

"Sakura said that this could help me to know whether you...you...you know..." Naruto found the floor tile loked interesting. Sasuke's grip on the shoulder loosen.

"Sakura said it would work." Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke, before smiled "But I know I shoudn't push my luck too far. So I think.." Naruto gulped once again "...I'll leave now." Naruto headed to the door.

_If I lose him now, I'll lose him forever... _

_Baka! Stop him! **NOW**! _

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke gripped the other's elbow. Naruto was spunned on his heel. Sasuke quickly use that few seconds to search something in Naruto's pocket, and pulled them out, with Naruto kept squirming at the indirect touch. Naruto stopped squirming and he saw Sasuke was scribbling something on the question sheet. The raven haired boy handed back the paper, so Naruto could read it.

"..."

Naruto read the newly added words on the end of the paper.

Sasuke hugged him from behind, pressed himself against the other's back, and rested his head on the other's neck crook.

"There's no way in hell, I don't love you." He whispered to the blonde's ear, make the boy shivered, whether of the breath or of the words that spoken from the other boy.

Naruto was surprised when he found the same words on the last question of the paper (he's a bit slow-minded )

"S-Sasu...you..."

"I want you to consider it as a gift, and keep it." Sasuke nuzzled the tan skin.

"H-huh?" Naruto spun his head to see Sasuke. Blue met black.

"Dobe," Sasuke frowned, "Today is your birthday, so that's is your first gift."

"Oh..." Naruto paused. "Yeah, sure, I'll keep it!" Naruto grinned brightly and hold the paper in front of him "I'll frame it later!"

"You framed it?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Yeah, it has your writings, why?" Naruto look a bit confused.

Sasuke chuckled " You know what, I also framed your Christmas cards!"

"Really?" Naruto was more than surprised, "Why?"

"Because it has your writings, _dobe_!" Naruto pouted at that last word, "Never thought that we have the same habit, isn't it?"

Both laughed so freely for the first time. The tension has lifted up and replaced by the new feeling they have just found together, so warm and comforting. Naruto grinned so brightly so that it could rival the sun, meanwhile Sasuke smiled a true smile.

"C'mon." Sasuke pulled Naruto's elbow, and walked to the dining room.

"Huh? Where?"

"I'm going to bake some cookies for your second birthday gift!"

"Oh, wow! How do you know I like cookies?"

"Hn, you're easy to be guessed through, you know?" Sasuke smirked. "Actually I planned to give it to you this evening."

"Hmph!" Naruto didn't like that smirk. "So, do you have any ramen for my third gift?" Naruto asked with puppy eyes. Sasuke quickly looked anywhere but Naruto. Then he cleared his throat.

"Nope. No ramen." He firmly stated.

"Aaaaaaaawwww...Saaaaaaasukeeee...!" Naruto stomped his feet to the floor.

At this, Sasuke just chuckled. How he loved to tease Naruto, his _dear dobe-chan heheh_...

He prepared the ingredients on the kitchen table. Eggs, sugar, flour, choco chips...

"So, what would be my next gift?" Naruto grinned and rested his elbows on the kitchen table. Sasuke , on the opposite side, stopped a second to think, then he put his palms on the kitchen table and leaned forward, face just few centimeters away from the other.

"Who knows..?" Sasuke said in a low and _sexy _tone, then he smirked. (A/N: Oh, God, I think I've just melt down...)

Naruto froze.

Sasuke quickly stole a kiss from the blonde's lips.

Naruto blinked, and blushed.

"I-uh, you..."

"For the next gift..." Sasuke put a pause, " You may have me tonight." and he smiled seductively.

Naruto was stunned. Realization hit him, a secon later, Naruto gulped hard, wait..., gulped **_and _**hard. heheheh...

And so, the cookie was forgotten.

---------------------

_Q: Do you keep your Valentine's cards?_

_A: You never give me one (pout)  
_

_Q: Do you keep your Valentine's chocolates?_

_A: I ate yours! It tasted good! I even tried to make the duplicate, but it tasted different (frown)  
_

_Q: Do you keep your Christmas's cards?_

_A: Of course! I even framed each one you give me!  
_

_Q: Do you keep your Christmas's presents?_

_A: Why not? I even put them in the safety box, so there's nobody could stole them away from me!  
_

_Q: Do you love me?_

_A: No. There's no way in Hell (smiled softly) I don't love you...(kiss)_

**-owari-**

* * *

Ha! Eat that professor! Ok, honestly, I don't really like the 'I love you' 'I love you,too' thing, but, yeah, I write it, after struggling with my inner-self... so, I know it sucks. Again, I haven't asked Jiraiya to teach me write lemon, so, yeah, it's just hug and kiss (grinned sheepishly). Actually, it's SasuNaru, but bcoz it's Naru-chan's b'day, it turned to NaruSasu, that's why Sasuke offer him his (cough cough) well, you know...heheheh Feel free to comment. (grin) 

So, here's the **extra** AKA the part that scratch out from the fic and replaced by the new one...

* * *

11 PM 

Uchiha Mansion

Kitchen

"Oi, Sasuke." Naruto took one cookie.

"Hn?" Sasuke also took the other cookie.

"Why are you so emo this morning?"

"Just feel like it."

"Just feel like it? You almost scared me back there!"

"Idiot dobe." Sasuke shook his head. " I don't mean to scare you. It's just you suddenly showed up so early in the morning, and I haven't prepared these." Sasuke waved his hand to the kitchen table, which have a bag of flour, eggs, some empty egg shells, knife, chocolate chips, etc...

"Oohh..."

"Actually I've planned to give those to you this evening."

"Huh? Why? You said that you didn't come to the Kyuubi Festival!"

"I was planning to drop by your place and give those, then we eat it together, then I..."

_A few seconds of silence_...

"Oohhhh..."

"Yeah."

"So how did you know I'll be in my apartment and didn't go to the Kyuubi Festival in that time?"

"Because you often spend your birthday alone in your flat, since the villagers didn't like you much."

"..." the munch stopped. Sasuke's hand stopped mid-air.

"...sorry."

"Uh, no, it's okay. I'm glad you accompany me this year." Naruto smiled.

"(chuckle) I'll accompany you whenever you want me to."

"Huh? Why?" now, the cookie stopped mid-air.

"Because, if I don't, you'll easily get lost." 'Because you're my only **sun**..."

"(pout) ...I do have sense of direction. I'm not stupid."

"But you're a _dobe_." Sasuke smirked.

"(pout more) Don't call me that, _teme_."

"Then _dobe-chan_ it is!"

"D-don't call me that also..." Naruto blushed.

"Fine, _Naru-chan_." Sasuke paused to see another effect of his latest word. "Here, special cookie for you."

"Whoa..!" Naruto got back his composure. "It looks like human face! Spiky hair and cat-like whisker! Awesome!"

"It's your face, Naruto.." Sasuke touched Naruto's nose tip with his forefinger. Naruto blinked, and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke! May I eat it?" Naruto examined the cookie carefully, like a piece of art.

Sasuke put his finger around Naruto's wrist and guided the cookie tohis own mouth. He swirles his tongue around the 'Naruto cookie', then licked every side of the cookie. After finished the mission cookie molestation, Sasuke looked up and found a rather frozen Naruto.

"No, you must not eat it," Sasuke smirked. "You must suck it _**hard**_."

The next second, a sharp gasp was heard.

* * *

Suck the cookie hard? Muwahaha...OK, that's just too random XD!

Behold! The power of randomness!

Love it? Hate it? Please review and make my day! Thanks, BF.


	2. Extra!

I write this fic about a week later. Different class, different professor, different mood, different writing style, and yeah, maybe you'll find it different than the main chapter before. Yep, this part is also scratched out from the fic, because...er...it has less romance, and some sentence just sounds a bit wrong... coz lack of vocab...so I'm sorry if you see some repetition, again and again. BTW, I also have added something here and there, so now this extra looks better than the original version before.

I was surprised when I found an almost similiar fic, but the difference is that Sasuke bakes **cake**, not cookie. Yeah, human's brain are interesting ! And, gosh...I hope I didn't ruin young innocent mind again... XD

Again, this is random ( because it starts with a poke), a bit OOC (since Sasuke isn't a morning person), a bit swearing, and Shounen-ai, of course. Don't kill me, because there's a quiz at the end of the fic (grin).

Me: (Smack Naruto's head)

Naruto: Owie! What's that for?

Me: That's (smack again) for infecting me with your randomness.

Naruto: (pouted)

Sasuke: (sweat drop)

* * *

**Extra **Part II 

5 AM

Uchiha Mansion

Master Bedroom.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke. Poke

Twitch. Twitch.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Slaps hand.

Pok---

Glare.

Winced.

Back to sleep.

Sigh.

"Oi, Sasuke! It's 5 AM in the morning! If you don't get up now, we'll be late for daily meeting!"

"... ... mmmnh... Shut up, do-beh... ..." Sasuke murmured, eyes still closed. 'Damn, what a morning person. No wonder he always arrived first.' Sasuke's mind wandered to last night event. 'Damn, he _does _has a lot of stamina. _Too much_ stamina...'

"Oooooi! Wake up, lazy teme!"

No reaction.

Naruto leaned forward and blew a small air through Sasuke's ear. Sasuke squirmed and rolled over to another bed side. Naruto frowned.

Sasuke felt the weight on the bed was lifted and moved somewhere near his back side.

"... ... ?" 'What's the dobe doing with just sitting there?'

Poke.

Squirmed.

Poke. Poke.

Squirmed more.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Damnit, Naruto! Stop It!" Sasuke hollered.

"Whyyy? It's morning already, I'm hungry, and you haven't wake up!" Naruto whined.

"Then go to the kitchen and cook something!"

"But I want you to go with me! You said that you'll accompany me whenever I want to!" Naruto pouted. Luckily, Sasuke didn't see it. He still slept, with blanket covering half lower part of his naked body.

"I will accompany you, but not in this state!"

"What state?" (poke)

"Damnit, Naruto!"

"What!"

"Stop poking 'it'! It still hurts from the last night!"

"Huh? Why?"

Sasuke raised his head a little and glared a dark glare at Naruto.

"... ... ?" Naruto still sat there, and looked confused. Fake confused.

"Na. Ru. To ..." Sasuke growled.

... ... ... groaaaaann 'He really can't be helped...'

"Last night was my first time. I haven't used to it, so of course it still hurts." said Sasuke calmly.

"Ooooohh!" said Naruto mockingly, and raised an eyebrow, acted like has just realized it.

Sasuke glared hard, and if possible, there would be a hole on the blonde's head.

"Really? Your _first time_, huh?" Naruto grinned evilly, as if this would be a good material for blackmailing.

It's a miracle that Naruto was still sat there, **alive**, and breathing _free air_. Other person who see Sasuke like this would have run for their life!

"No wonder you are still _soo tight_..." Naruto fisted his right hand and pulled out two finger, then did a scissoring move.

vein. vein. vein.

**SNAP**!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's front shirt and jerked him closer, so their face is just an inch away from each other. Then he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Damn you, Naruto! I've been saving it for you and you seem so ungrateful--..."

Naruto was very shocked, eyes widened. He didn't mean to make Sasuke that angry.

Looking at Naruto's reaction, Sasuke suddenly realized what he has just said before.

"_Shit_!" Sasuke muttered and released the other's shirt. He went back to his bed. "Forget what I've said! Just, forget it!" He waved one hand before plopped himself down and pulled the blanket to cover back his body. He tried to sleep back.

Naruto still stood there. He didn't hear the cursing, and his mind was still repeating the last sentence before that. He pulled himself back to the present, and he saw Sasuke was already laying on the bed, with the back exposed. He remembered how smooth those pale skin are last night. He also remembered how Sasuke allowed him to touch every part of his body, and do whatever he liked to him. At that thought, Naruto's eyes soften. He sat down on the floor and leaned closer to Sasuke's side.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto called him. He smiled and poking gently at Sasuke's cheek (this time is the up there one, face cheek).

"... ... ..." ..._silent_.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered to Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke opened one eye and stared at Naruto, then he closed his eye back.

"I've said just forget it." Sasuke murmured, hiding his blushing cheek 'Stupid dobe-chan..._stupid me_, never thought I'll be able to forgive him that easy...'

"But you didn't said that you've forgive me." Naruto pouted.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he could _feel _the blonde's pout. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your first time." Naruto drawing invisible lines on the blanket, smiling back. "I thought that Orochimaru has got his hands on you first before me."

Sasuke openened both eyes. 'C'mon, just stop that...' "You really are a _Dobe_."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted more. Sasuke began to immune to that pout.

"Sigh, come on," Sasuke rolled so now he laid on his back, " just by the look from his mascara-ed face, you know that the furthest thing he could only do is just touching my wrist." He showed Naruto his wrist. "Yes, he had...er... get his hands on my ass," his right hand waved over the blanket, which is covering his waist, "...but he never had the chance to go inside..." his hand made a trail from the blanket to his torso.

an awkward silence...

... ... ... o.o

Naruto sat there, stunned.

Sasuke sat there, also stunned.

'Now, how am I supposed to react to _that_?' Naruto thought.

The thought of that snake guy ghosting his hands on Sasuke's body was _unacceptable_, _unforgivable_, _intolerable_, but the thought that he was the _first _that allowed to do 'it' to Sasuke...was...let just say it has the opposite effect.

After a few seconds, Sasuke was the first to talk.

"Forget that." He waved his hand once.

"... ... uh?"

"I said _forget that_."

"... okay."

Sasuke rolled to another side, so his back was once exposed again.

The ray of sunlight came through the window, and it playing dark shades and light shadows on that pale smooth skin.

Naruto chuckled silently, more like giggling.

"I heard that." Sasuke pulled the blanket closer, so now it covered half of his shoulder and his back.

Naruto quieted down, and grinned.

And without warning, he hugged Sasuke from the back, squeezing him like a kid would do to his teddy bear.

"O-oi, Naruto!" Sasuke was beyond surprised. Uchiha is not supposed to be hugged like that, _damnit_! So, he squirmed.

"Mmmmmmmh?" Naruto ignored the squirming, hugged him tighter, and inhaled the scent of Sasuke's hair, near the end of the neck.

"Oi! Stop hugging me _like that_!" Now he felt the blonde's hair tickling his right shoulder.

"Aww, but you look so cute, Sasuke!" Naruto teased him, and still hugged him tight, while grinned.

Sasuke's face turned into different shades of red (C'mon, Uchiha isn't supposed to be **_cute_**!), and he squirmed more.

"I'm **_not _**_cute_!! Now, lemme go!!!" Sasuke scre-- yelled. (Yes, again, Uchiha isn't supposed to _scream_, they _yell_, with a higher pitch voice.)

"But last night you didn't complain that much when I hug you like this." Naruto pouted, in thought that this would stop the squirming.

But Sasuke ignored the pout and kept squirming, trying to pry himself off from the giant orange ladybug AKA Naruto. Naruto frowned.

"Hey, if you didn't stop squirming, I'll ask Sakura-_chan _to _cling _on your arm then act and _scream _like a fangirl."

Sasuke caught the word 'cling' and 'fangirl'. He froze, meanwhile his inner-self shuddered. He has too much, _too much _experience from the fangirls.

Both sat there in a very weird silence. With one boy sat with a very straight back, whole body muscles were as stiff as a wooden board. And one boy sat with two arms bear-hugging the raven-haired boy. Since Sasuke didn't squirm any longer, Naruto took this chance to embrace the other boy _more_.

And Naruto seemed enjoy it! Yep, he always got what he wants.

"Mmm, it's 5.30 already. Let's have some ramen for breakfast." Naruto said after he felt satisfied from the hugging.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed, but his inner-self thanked to whomever or whatever up there that stopped the torture from the other boy. Well, not that Sasuke mind the hugging...but...'Damn, dobe-chan. I wonder it would be like this every morning, with him getting up so early and _make me hug-able_...Groaaan, I'd better--'

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of his bed, but stopped when he heard a sharp gasp and felt Sasuke's finger clutched his left arm tighter. Naruto turned over to see what has stopped him, and he saw Sasuke was squeezing his eyes shut, gritting teeth, and what made Naruto even panicked more is that Sasuke was paler than usual.

"_Damnit, Naruto_! Don't of all sudden pull me like **_that_**!" Sasuke yelled to him with high pitch voice, and yanked his hand back.

"Ow, sorry!" Naruto quickly pulled his hands back to their place. He saw Sasuke massaged his sore back. "Does it still hurt?"

Sasuke sent him a death glare, special one. He didn't have Kyuubi to heal him in one night!

Naruto cringed.

"Uh, okay, I got it... How about we ask Sakura to heal you?" Naruto helped Sasuke to stand.

Sasuke winced when trying to adjust the soreness from the lower back. "No." Now, he tried to balance himself. 'OK, now it feels better.'

"Huh? Why? I believe she'll understand, besides, she knows that we--..."

"No. Way." Sasuke scowled. "I won't let anyone touch my butt, except you--" Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto thought he has just heard something wrong, so he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke looked away, mentally kicked himself for saying that loud. Naruto grinned, knowing that he didn't hear wrong.

"Aawww, Sasuke, you're so _cute_!" Naruto hugged him again.

"Unh!" Sasuke winced again.

"Sa-Sasuke? Still hurts?" Naruto looked worried, quickly support Sasuke back.

"Idiot! Of course it is!" Sasuke hissed. "Sigh…You didn't need to be that harsh last night, you know." Sasuke muttered and rubbed his back.

"But I _love_ to watch various pained expressions of yours, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned and poked Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke glared.

"And you called me what, a sadist? Masochist?!"

Naruto grinned and chuckled. Sasuke smacked the blonde's head.

"Oowie! What's that for?" Naruto rubbing the egg-sized lump on his head.

"For being an idiot, what's else!"

"Humph!"

"Next time, I'm the seme."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

3 PM 

Meeting bridge, after the mission.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, "What about a date with me this afternoon?" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's right hand with her both hands, then she swaying it from left to right, from right to left, several times.

"Hn. No." Sasuke looked annoyed with the pink head. 'Damn, and she still acting like that? Sigh…'

Naruto watched both of them from behind. He just chuckled.

"Aaaaawww, that's too bad…" Sakura frowned and put on her best puppy look eyes. She stopped swaying Sasuke's right hand.

Sasuke just frowned at her. He stared at his right hand, and then stared back to Sakura.

"Get your hands off." He ordered the medic-nin. Sakura quickly pulled her hands back and giggling. Then, she went skipping to Yamanaka's flower shop, humming happy song.

Sasuke pay a glance at Sakura, and then he noticed that a paper was slipped between his fingers where Sakura had just held them.

There were two tickets of Konoha Amusement Park, and a small white paper : CONGRATULATIONS! HAVE FUN!!

Naruto walked faster and stopped behind Sasuke. Then he poked his head over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Uwaaah! WOW!!" He received one of the tickets from Sasuke, and then read it carefully.

"Tch, stupid fangirl…" Sasuke smirked, but we know that his inner-self always said the opposites, heheheh…

**-owari- **

* * *

Damn, why I always write fics when the professor was teaching? Something must've gone wrong in my head… 

BTW, I have a quiz! YAY!

**Q: What part of Sasuke's body that Naruto pokes on his first and second attempt? **

Clue: The 1st and 2nd poking thing was separated by 5-6 (maybe, I'm just too lazy to count it) conversation lines, and it is **not the same part** of his body. Guess, YAY!

Me : (gives cookies) Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

Sasuke: Oi, (poke) these cookies are still a bit raw.

Me : Uh? I bake it at 150 Celcius…?

Sasuke: Then the time is not long enough, here, let me bake it again, then you could give them to the readers and reviewers as much as you want.

Naruto: What about me? (bouncing on his feet)

Sasuke: Here, special cookie with a kitsune shape (smirk)

Naruto: Uwah! Thanks, Sasuke! (grins and eats the cookie)

Me : (looks at them jealously) I wish I have a boyfriend like Sasuke…

I'll post the answer in my next fic, "Magic Trick". Please look forward for it. (runs to continue the neglected fic…)

Edit: BTW, I've just get hospitalized for a week, I late for a lots of things, include this one. I'm still weak... I need some human's energy...(lick lips)...care to give me some?(evil glint)


End file.
